Healthcare practitioners can be constrained by the inability of devices used to monitor and collect physiological data from patients to communicate with electronic health records, existing infrastructure, and other devices. The medical device research community has responded by creating next generation devices that are small, wireless, and wearable. New devices may incorporate a simple display, processor, and multitude of companion sensors. As “smart” monitoring tools penetrate healthcare markets, new ways are needed to assist the practitioners in visualizing the collected data.